


The evil twin

by LBJeff



Series: Sammy - Felix - Sam [1]
Category: Nowhere Boys (TV)
Genre: DarkSammy, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LBJeff/pseuds/LBJeff
Summary: Sammy hates Sam for lots of reasons such as sneak in his house, steal his stuff and always try to talk to his girlfriend – Mia. And now, he has one more reason to hate Sam – for being so close with the goth boy, Felix, who is one of Sam’s “cousins” and the one Sammy has fallen in love at the first sight.
Relationships: Sam Conte/Felix Ferne, Sammy Conte Felix Ferne
Series: Sammy - Felix - Sam [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661506
Comments: 23
Kudos: 83





	1. First day i met him

\- Do not look so sad, Sammy. Trent said and Sammy’s brother continues:

\- Yes, cheer up! Maybe he is better at skateboarding than you but you can defeat him in any other stuff.

However, Sammy can not feel any better. He hates the new boys, especially Sam. They come from nowhere and make him feel annoyed like they were trying to drive him extremely mad and enjoy that. First, Sam came to his house and took Sammy’s skateboard. Then, he tried to talk to Mia like he had no idea that she was Sammy’s girlfriend. Now, Sammy pretty sure that Mia gonna break up with him for no reason, and of cause, it is all Sam’s fault. His and his friends faults. Sammy feels pretty lucky that he will not meet those boys at school, which is the only thing that comforted him.

Well, that lucky thing didn’t exist anymore.

The moment when he saw Sam and his friends at school, he wishes he could get rid of them. He was so angry and unpleasant, why they could not let him live in peace just for a few hours so he would not become a nutjob and begin to yell and break everything in his room. _I would not let them stay in peace in this school_. Sammy looks at them angrily. Then, he saw that goth boy, the most special boy that Sammy has ever seen. Although the boy dressed up in a gothic style, he looked so gorgeous in Sammy's eyes. His dark hair was a little tangled, not long or short, just perfect. He was slender, too thin if compare to Sammy and he had a super sexy back, looked so hot from behind. But his legs, his long, slim and hot as hellfire legs were what caught Sammy’s eyes the most. It would be one of the most satisfaction in the world to have touch, caress and even taste his legs. And if Sammy could has that goth boy sit on his laps with those legs around his waist, tighten and seductive, he willing to go to hell. Of cause it is normal for the teenagers to know about sex or something like that due to the curiosity and hormones but Sammy didn’t think about the boy in that way, the deep way, not yet. At this moment, he just wants to get closer and closer to that pretty boy, in the most intimate situations he could think about: they’ll kiss, will hug, touch and hold each other close enough to have no space between them.

Sammy had to admit that is the first time he felt attracted by someone in this way, so strong and so passionate, not even Mia could give him the feeling like that. It feels like there was a volcano in his stomach and it gonna erupt the hottest lave which will run along with his blood, to his heart, to his brain and wash away your ability to think straight and turn you into a fool who knows he will fall down from the cliff but don’t even think about turn back to the flat road. That goth boy, he didn’t need to talk to catch Sammy attention, just one look and his mysterious pretty green eyes, his ruddy lips which look so soft and smooth, especially his beautiful long legs are more than enough to made Sammy focus on him only when he and his friends passed through the hallway, could not look at anybody else anymore, even the guy Sammy hated the most, Sam.

And now, he stands there, in the class, makes Sammy forget about the world, even about Mia, his now and soon be ex-girlfriend. The only thing Sammy can know and remember is the voice of the goth boy:

\- My name is Felix… - Felix says softly, slowly but not shyly.

 _What a beautiful name_ , Sammy thinks, _and what a pretty face_ , still focus on Felix.

\- …and there’re my cousins: Jake, Andy,...

_His cousins? I’m may help them at school if they’re his cousins or even use them to know him. But why they look so different …_

\- …and Sam. And we’re here for exchange while our parents are away for work and we staying with Aunt Phoebe…

_An exchange? Will he stay here for long or just in a short time. I have to take an action soon before he’s gone. Maybe it can be a topic for me to talk with Felix, he will need a new friend in this school and I will …Oh wait, did he just say Sam? That detestable Sam? He is Felix’s cousin???_

Before Sammy can react from the information he just hears, Trent has already opened his stupid mouth and talked:

\- A witch lady? Ohh I will turn you into …

\- Shut up, Trent!

Sammy speaks loudly before Trent Long could say anything more stupid and make everyone in class look at him surprisingly, do not know what happen to him but he doesn’t care, he doesn’t want to make Felix feel unwelcome. He looks at Felix to see Felix is looking at him too. Felix’s bewildered with a bit surprised in his face, which makes him even prettier. Then he smiles, shyly and beautifully, and Sammy smiles right back, feel so happy, excited that he can run to the moon and back to the earth.

 _Maybe he likes me too_. Sammy thinks. _No, he might love me, too like howI love him._ _Even if he doesn’t love me now, I sure he will do it soon._ Sammy’s singing in his head.

The class starts, the new boys take their seats, and of cause, Felix doesn’t sit with him. Sammy glances at Mia and wants her to break up with him right now so he could change the seat and be with Felix. He has studied Felix’s back during the lessons and wondered why even his back is so perfect when suddenly, he heard the whispers:

\- Don’t look at my friend like a monkey looks a banana like that, dude.

He looks and sees Sam glances at him with a grimace in his face, says:

\- Want a fight? Come to me! Oh, or you too scared to fight, ah-hah?

But before Sammy becomes to feel annoying, Mia looks up from her notebook and glances at Sam, unhappy, makes him shut up. Sammy just smirks at him and continues to focus on Felix, admiring his perfection. From the day he was born until the last few hours, it was so silly for him to believe about love at first sight that only exists in fairy tales but now, Sammy believes one hundred percent that Felix is his new and only love from the first time he sees him. They could be the best for each other. However, he has to become a friend with Felix first before he could be more than just a friend.

He glances at Mia again, smiling and she notices, smile back sweetly before continues to write her notes.

Oh -Sammy smirks – I have a plan to make friends with him now. The plan name _**A broken heart.**_


	2. I am nothing like that jerk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam hates Sammy for a lot of reasons. For example, he takes away Sam’s parents, makes Sam’s brothers hate him, live under Sam’s identity and dates with his girlfriend in this world. Moreover, he knows Sammy is planning to steal away the goth boy, Felix, who now is Sam’s friend. Oh no, Sammy could take what belongs to Sam in this world but Sam would never let him take what is Sam’s in the original world, especially the goth boy.

Oh, what could be worse than that?

Get lost in another world where you are never born - **Terrible**

Lives in a hideout, always hungry, have to eat trash and use trash - **Horrible**

And your parents have another son who takes your place, date your girlfriend and always becomes annoying, a pain in your head. – well, it is a Tragedy.

_This place is terrible! I can not wait to go home, my home so I can get back my family, my girlfriend and don’t have to see that annoying Sammy anymore._

Sam don’t even mind to hide his frustration when he sighs. He looks at the boy who walking next to him in the hallway.

_At least, I don’t come to this place alone._

\- I don’t get what Mia sees in that jerk? -Sam talks to Felix, with displeasure and anger in his voice.

He looks at Felix, waiting to have an answer that satisfied him. But Felix just gives him a hesitant look. He shrugged before looking at the ground and say:

\- Uhm,… you?

\- Wh-what? – Sam turns to look at him, unbelievable.

Felix sighs, talks in his usually steady and calm voice, do not interest in a topic:

\- You and Sammy, you’re sort of similar, except he is better looking.

\- Come on! I’m nothing like that dude face – Sam protests

_No way! I and that Sammy, have nothing the same! Not a thing! How could Felix think they are similar? Or how could he think Sammy could ever have a better looking than me?_

But Felix just glares at him then walks away, ignores Sam’s childish talking, makes Sam look at his back, unbelieve that he can leave him and go.

He knows that he has been childish but he does not know why he has such a bad-tempered when hear Felix said Sammy is better than him but Sam holds a strong belief that it’s Sammy’s faults. He notices the way Sammy smiled with Felix and the way he smiled back ( actually, Felix smile first, but … whatever), and how Sammy has stared at Felix during classes, like …, like…, like what? Right, like a psychopath. He knows that look, that “ I want it” look. It is a look that he has a similar look whenever he wants something deadly, such as the new skateboards or new games, but not c But why Sammy looks at Felix like that, what does he want from Felix?

Sam thinks frustratingly, uncomfortable with the idea of Sammy's interests about something in Felix. 

_I knew that jerk has nothing good inside his mind. I know it, I know it! Felix looks like he like Sammy, he even smiles with him in the first time they met. What’s next? They will hug or kiss, hah?_

Sam frowns with the picture that they’re kissing. _I bet Felix rather kiss me than that jerk._

Then, Sam stops walking, shook when he realizes that he’s filling in his mind about the images that he’s kissing Felix. Ewww, they are friends and friends don’t kiss, do they? Why he thinks about he is kissing Felix, or why he even thinks about Felix and Sammy in a relationship in the first place?

_Maybe we’ve spent too much time together. I have to find Jake, he will argue with me about how evil Sammy is._

However, Jake holds the same view as Felix. They’re walking and passes through Sammy and his friend when he shows off his skateboarding skills.

\- He skates just like you too – Jake said.

\- Oh, come on! I skate better than him – Sam argues.

_Felix and now Jake, why they keep thinking Sammy and me have anything the same?_

\- I just saying.

Jake says, knows that Sam doesn’t like to be compared with Sammy. But then, he talks sadly:

\- They’re used to be us.

\- Except we never seek a lame attention.

Sam says in a harsh voice. Jake looks at him, smirks:

\- Haha, you’re sure?

\- Yeah… - Sam confuses, _why Jake asks a question like that._

Jake sighs sightly, persuades Sam:

\- Come on, let’s try.

\- Try what? – Sam asks, don’t understand.

\- Give in

\- What for? – he still doesn’t understand.

Jake rolls his eyes and says what he know Sam don’t like to hear:

\- Cause we may be here for a while.

\- Man!

Sam stops, says in a serious voice and his face is enough to present his unhappiness about the idea.

\- Don’t say think like that.

\-------------------------------------------------

Sam sits on the bench, watching Jake plays basketball with other students while Andy the nerd is surrounded by the girls. Suddenly, he feels so lonely. They get on life here well: Jake still good in sports, impresses everyone and Andy becomes popular, talk with girls about his hero story.

He looks around and then, he sees Sammy. That jerk is bullying Mike, takes his beloved unicorn from his bag and holds it high, teasing Mike when he tries to regain it.

Thinking about the conversations he had with Felix and the Jake, Sam smirking, mumbling in his voice:

\- I am nothing like that jerk.

_I am better than him_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my story.


	3. This world isn’t that bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Felix, everything in this world does not seem bad like his original world. In this world, his brother, Oscar can walk and his family really like him, well except they don’t know who he is. But Oscar can walk, that is all Felix needs to be happy in this world. He always blames himself for Oscar’s accident so seeing his brother can walk again is everything he wants and needs.

With Felix, everything in this world does not seem bad like his original world. In this world, his brother, Oscar can walk and his family really like him, well except they don’t know who he is. But Oscar can walk, that is all Felix needs to be happy in this world. He always blames himself for Oscar’s accident so seeing his brother can walk again is everything he wants and need.

So, with him, this world isn’t too bad. However, he don’t the others will agree with him, they all want to come back to their world, have a reunion with their family, especially Sam. But he understands why it is so hard for them to join this world. The different world, different people, different situations. In this place, Ellen looks so girly and Viv is a goth, Mia is normal but she dates Sammy, the boy who replaces Sam (in his own opinion) in this world. Jake’s dad becomes a cop but doesn’t marry Jake's mom and Jake's mom becomes a Best-selling housing broker but she married their science teacher, Brian Bates. It looks like the only good in this world is his brother can walk, sound happy to him but not for three other boys.

Felix was sighing slightly, walking through the hallway when suddenly, he heard Oscar's voice. He followed the voice and found Oscar sat on the floor, in an empty classroom, played with his robot models, made up the universe wars. Felix opened the door and walked in the room, Oscar looked up and surprised to see him:

\- What do you doing here?

\- Even alien has to get to school.

Felix said and Oscar pouted, shrugged with the answer.

\- So, what do you’s up to?

\- Just, stop the destruction of the universe.

\- Cool!

Felix said, made his face look like it was impressed by the answer. And he could not hold his wide smile when he hears Oswald’s invitation to join with him:

\- Wanna help?

\- Ye, Yeah – _always want to help, my brother!_

Felix answered, walked near and sat in front of Oswald.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- It is your turn. - Oscar says.

_ This time, let’s be brother, separated by a savage war.

\- Starting by out cut something lifeful.

Felix smile, continue his plot:

\- We have just been reunion in a galactic battle to save our father.

He takes one robot model and acts:

\- Penethor, is that you?

Oscar takes one and acts with him:

\- Come, there so much fortune in Theden, but first, we have to stand unitive.

\- But Penethor, it’s I, Morden.

\- Brother?

Felix stopped for a few seconds, it felt like his brother is asking him, even he knows that Oscar just acts like a plot. He looks straight into Oscar’s eyes, telling the truth he always wants to say:

\- Yes, it’s me….your brother …

Maybe Oscar could feel it, too, the bond between brother. He doesn’t say anything, just look at Felix’s eyes. They look at each other for a moment before the sound of someone open the door startles them. At the same time, they turn and see a person they do not expect to be here.

Felix talks, in a uncertain voice:

\- Sam...Sammy???

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

After played with “Mike the Unicorn”, Sammy decided he would go to find Felix when it is no sight of Felix in here. He noticed that all of Felix’s cousins were at the schoolyard: the boy who looks like a nerd was surrounded by girls, talked about his heroic story, the blonde one was playing basketball and Sam was sitting on the bench, looked like a loser. All of his cousins were here, it meant he could be alone because Sammy believed that Felix could make friends so quickly. It was a chance for Sammy to get to know Felix, be his friend and more.

Sammy passed through the hallway, see into every empty classroom, looking for Felix. And finally, he found Felix, but he wasn’t alone. He was playing with Oscar, one of his bully target.

_How they can do it, talking and play together so happily?_

Sammy could tell that he was jealous, super jealous that Oscar could talk and be so closed with Felix. After today, Oscar would be the number one who stands in his bully list, before Mike, the boy who played with unicorns and Sammy will destroy all of his child- toys.

_This world is the worst! How could Felix want to play with that baby boy of all people?_

Sammy looked at Felix's face, wonder. _I didn’t think that Felix like a robot or acting before. Maybe I should give some for him or I could just take from Oscar’s like I take the unicorn from Mike and give him. Will he like this?_

Then he stops his thinking, realizes how Felix happy when playing robot models with Oscar. Sammy loves how Felix present his emotions. He didn’t have too much time to stay with Felix, it’s even the first day he saw him so it so strange to see how Felix’s face change during the play. How he smiles, how he makes a sad face and how he makes a serious face. Sammy used to think that the boy play “pretend game” or some stuff like that is a baby boy, who is silly and a freak. Now, he is the one who silly.

_I think I really love him. Look how he acts, so silly, so lovely._

Sammy watches, sometimes have to hold back his giggle while seeing Felix plays his roles in a universe wars. He just stands there, in front of the door, watching the play. Then, he hear Felix said:

\- … it’s me … your brother …

He knows that looks, the looks that he and his brother always share, the looks of family. Sooo, Oscar can not be a threat to him and Felix’s relationship. Lucky for him, Sammy will cross his name in the bully list, maybe even could give him some treats to support Sammy and Felix be together. But he still not like them to see eyes to eyes with each other for too long so Sammy decides to open the door and laughs when seeing the surprise in Felix’s face and the confusion in his voice:

\- Sam...Sammy???

Sammy smiles at him with a little teasing in the eyes.

_This world isn’t that bad. It's pretty awesome!_


	4. Sammy's loving an alien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something you would never think could happen but suddenly, it … just happens. Such as getting lost in another world where you’re never born, figure out that you have magic and the boy who is another version of your bully wants to make friends with you. And life do what it always do: bringing you something that you never expect.

It is reasonable that Felix felt his tongue had been eaten by a cat when Sammy appeared. He comes into the room, stands in front of Felix, looked at him in the eyes. Sammy stands with his arms crossed his chest, smirks and something in his eyes makes Felix confused. He doesn’t know what it is or why but something in Sammy’s eyes and the way he smirks make Felix feel ... strange, feel something unnameable but he doesn’t hate that.

Sammy eyes to eyes with Felix for few seconds before Oscar breaks the quietness:

\- What are you doing here Sammy?

Felix looks at Oscar quickly then turn back to Sammy, curiously:

\- Ya, why are you here?

Sammy smiles gently shook his head at Felix’s question. He comes and takes a seat next to Felix, looks amused when he sees the other’s eyes widened with surprise at the moment he sits down. Sammy watches Felix, talks with his usual voice, confident with a little arrogance:

\- Don’t mind if I join your game, right?

Felix didn’t except he says something like that. _Why does Sammy want to spend time with me and Oscar? If he is another version of Sam, he has to think like me like the freaks, right? And why even he wants to play this game in the first place?_

However, Felix doesn’t hate him. Actually, Felix doesn’t find any reason to hate him, not even his slightly arrogant attitude or his overconfident smile.

_Maybe Sam is right: he and Sammy are not similar, they’re different. Why don’t I give us a chance to be friends, I'm not a bad idea, right?_

And something in his eyes makes Felix doesn’t want to reject him.

Sammy still smiles while he’s watching Felix, feel a small fire rumble in his stomach when he studies Felix’s beautiful green eyes widened at the question. His face revealed a puzzled expression, confused about Sammy’s motive, then Felix gives Sammy a welcome smile:

\- Sure, why not? What do you think, Oscar?

Felix looks back at Oscar and sees Oscar’s watch him and Sammy, eyes widened in terror and mouth gaped. Felix leaning, asks him again, worry:

\- Are you ok, Oscar? Oscar!

\- Yeah …, I’m good. Totally fine.

Oscar answers with a little panicked. He shook his head slightly to look from Felix to Sammy then looks back. Then, he takes one robot model, tries to hide the panic and says:

\- Does anyone have an idea about what will happen next to the universe? How about another war, hah?

\---------------------------------

Oscar was freaking out when he saw Sammy at the door. Oh no, he thinks, now Sammy will have more reasons to bully him, maybe now he’s standing at the first rank in the bully list, even before Mike. But instead saying something to humiliate him, Sammy just smirked with his arms crossed his chest and looking …. looking at Felix with strange eyes and Felix looks back. Didn’t think that he wants to see they stare at each other for ten more seconds, Oscar spoke, broke the silence:

\- What are you doing here Sammy?

Felix looked at him quickly, shared the same panic face with Oscar before turned back to Sammy, curiously:

\- Ya, why are you here?

Then Oscar froze when he saw Sammy sat next to Felix, said with his usual voice, over arrogance and bossy:

\- Don’t mind if I join your game, right?

 _Join?_ Sammy never plays with the freaks, it is the thing that everyone knows, why Sammy acts like he doesn’t know about it? _Why does he want to play with me and Felix in the first place? He doesn’t even know that Felix is an alien, right?_

Then Oscar noticed the way Sammy watch Felix: he has looked at Felix with adoring eyes. It has teased, pampered and even love in the look Sammy gave Felix. That looks like honey, sweet and stick.

 _Oh, it looks like Sammy’s in love with Felix._ Then his eyes widened with the idea.

At first, he thought it was a crazy idea and then he saw the similarities in the way Sammy looked at Felix with the look between his parents.

_Sammy in love with Felix._ Oscar gaped, reaffirmed what he just realized in his head. _Oh no, Sammy is falling in love with Felix. Oscar_ felt like he’s going to have a panic attack before Felix leaning at him, asked worriedly:

\- Are you ok, Oscar? Oscar!

\-----------

\- Yeah …, I’m good. Totally fine.

Oscar answers with a little panicked. He shook his head slightly to look from Felix to Sammy then looks back to see the worry in Felix’s eyes and the threat in Sammy’s. Then, he takes one robot model, tries to hide his panic and the secret he just found out a few second ago and says:

\- Does anyone have an idea about what will happen next to the universe? How about another war, hah?

Felix looks at him for a few seconds to make sure that Oscar is fine. Then, Felix turns his attention to Sammy, smiles:

\- How about you, Sammy? Do you have any idea about the next our next adventure?

Sammy’s eyes showing more excitement, he answers with something hidden in his voice:

\- Of course. I have so many ideas about **our** adventure, together.

Felix feels something in the way Sammy says but he doesn’t pay much attention, he just smiles shyly, not knowing why he feels embarrassed.

And Oscar feels like there are a hundred ants in his stomach, the feeling you will have when you find out something no one knows yet. He sees the way Sammy’s smirk becomes wider when Felix said “our”. Obviously, in Sammy’s opinion, the word “our” only include himself and Felix.

Oscar sighs heavily, thinks to himself:

_At least, I'm the first one who figures out that Sammy’s loving an alien. Or maybe the only one who knows._


	5. A big mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In short: Sammy sees Sam stay with Mia and Sam sees Felix stay with Sammy. At the same time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for an update late, I'll try to up the new chapter regularly.

Sam saw Sammy’s out of his sight and wondered:

\- Where is that jerk going?

He looked around the schoolyard: his brothers (now is Sammy’s brothers) Vincent, Dee and Pete were joking with their friends at the corner while Trent and Dylan were playing basketball with Jake, Mike still tried to take his unicorn down from the tree where Sammy had tossed it on. So, where was Sammy now when he was not playing with his brothers and his friends or bully Mike? Oh yeah, of course, he would be with Mia. Sam sighed, frustrated with his conclusion.

Do not misunderstand that Sam cared about Sammy, no way, not in the wildest dream! Sam wonder where was Sammy not because he care but he felt like he should be wary about him.

Sam didn’t know why but he knew there was something in Sammy that made him felt uncomfortable and … insecure, like Sammy is going to take something important from Sammy. Maybe he’s already taken it: he took all the people who are vital in Sam’s life and becomes their central, who love Sam in his own world are belong to Sammy in this world. Except for Felix, Jake and Andy, no one else will care a damn about Sam. So what else Sammy can take from him? He doesn’t know yet but he believed in his intuition, like an instinct, it is also one of many reasons why he hates Sammy, like two dogs who aim at the same bone.

_Wait a minute, did I just compare myself with a dog? No way, Sammy’s a dog, I am a wolf. Yeah, a wolf!_

Sam giggling to himself about that comparison, he was a big bad strong wolf while Sammy’s a puppy or a bulldog and right now, he wants to share his image with someone.

_Where is Felix?_

He looked around and didn’t find a goth boy in his sight.

Maybe I should find him, can’t wait to tell him. Felix may understand what an excellent idea with his dark humor.

Sam was about to stand up to find Felix when he saw Mia walked pass him. Without thinking, he ran after her:

\- Mia! Wait up! Wait up!

He stood in front of Mia.

\- The other day was just my lame attempt to try to impress you.

Mia shrugged:

\- Yeah, that makes sense, because being lame is always impressive.

Mia walked away but Sam still followed,

\- You’re right! You’re right! It’s stupid!

He runs stand in front of her:

\- Hey, I heard that you’re a great web designer. Maybe you can help me… make my own skateboarding website.

But Mia ignored him and continues to walk, he runs after her again:

\- Mia, please! I just want to talk to you!

Then, Mia finally stoped, she talked in a tough voice:

\- Look, I really don’t know much about you, Ok? And I have a boyfriend who when I last check, he wants you dead…

She stopped when she saw the drawing Sam took from his notebook and give her: it’s Mia’s portrait drawing.

\- I have drawn it for you.

Mia looked at him, impress: yes, confuse: yes, dislike: no. She stared at him, question in her eyes. Sam looked around and see his, now Sammy’s brothers were talking nearby, didn’t pay attention to him and Mia’s conversation but he doesn’t want them to notice and punch him in the face. So he asked Mia:

\- Can we go somewhere else so we can talk, please?

And she didn’t talk but didn’t refuse him. Mia walked away but slowly and Sam followed.

* * *

Actually, Sammy was a stranger for him until 45 minutes ago, he just heard about him from Sam and Jake and today is the first day Felix met him. However, Felix has a pretty good impression on him, maybe Sammy is not bad like the way Sam said about him. Just think, Sammy looked at him with a welcome in the eyes, smiled friendly with him and Felix never saw Sammy looked at him with a wincing face and he never ever tries to bully or toying him. Maybe it's too soon to say but he thinks he can trust Sammy. He even wanted to play “pretend game” with Oscar and Felix even though he knows Sammy doesn’t use to play this game (because of the way he plays … super unnature).

Maybe Sammy is not a bad person, at least with Felix. He can feel that Sammy wants to befriend with him by the way he acts. Like he wants extremely to be closed with Felix, which is unreasonable. Why he wants to get close with a goth, who clearly doesn’t share anything in common with him.

_But he is kind to me, isn’t he? I don’t have anything that he might want to take._

That what Felix thought when he answered almost all Sammy’s question about him, except those he can not say about his own world. But Sammy just asks him some harmless question about Felix’s favorite color, food, books, activities, and songs that he usually listens to,… something like that about his normal life. And of cause, Felix asks him some normal questions, too. And they talk until Felix realize Oscar is too silent. Then he looks at him and sees Oscar’s making a face he used to make when watching a movie with a kissing scene, with conflict, and excitement. How weird! But it makes Felix feel shy, do not know why.

After help Oscar to tidy up the robot models, Felix notices that Sammy looks so strange. He stands by the window, look at the back yard, where normally no one may show up and his face is neutral, unreadable. So Felix comes by his side and see what is he looking at and find out there are Sam and Mia are talking, not far from the window.

He doesn’t know what they had talked about before but it’s not good, because they are smiling with each other and whatever they’ve talked, Sammy has already heard all.

Felix looks at Sammy, worry. If something is the same about Sam and Sammy, there are they both hating each other and easy to get angry. In this situation, he believes Sammy has the right to have a bad temperature when he saw his girlfriend talking with a boy he doesn't like but Felix doesn’t want them to hurt each other because it will be a big, big mess and make them all in trouble.

Felix is about to touch his shoulder to calm him down when suddenly, Sammy grabs Felix’s hand in his hand. And before Felix could react with the movement, Sammy talks, catch their attention and also startle them.

\- What are you two doing here?

Both Sam and Mia jump up and then look at where the sudden voice. Mia looks at Sammy, voice little tremble:

\- Sam ... Sammy?

And Sam looks at him, shock:

\- Felix? What are you doing here?

Then his face changes, from shock to anger, like a wife see her husband hanging out with a mistress, super acrimony, make Felix confuse.

\- And why you two holding hands **together**?

Oh, now Felix understands why Sam’s face looks so strange.

_Wait, holding hand?_

He looks at his hand, which is in Sammy’s hand, then looks at Sammy who holds his hand and smirks at him, back to his hand and then Sammy again.

_What are you doing?_

He wants to ask but the squeeze from Sammy stops him. Finally, he looks at the right of him to see Oscar, who may help him or at least explain to him about the situation. But all he finds is Oscar has already taken a seat and watch at the scene like watching a movie about a love triangle, maybe “love square” now with no intention to help. He looks back at the situation, where everyone are looking at him since Sam asks him a question which he has no idea for an answer. 

_Oh my gothic god! It will be a big mess!_


	6. What a typical romantic movie!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One second ago, you were standing out the sight of a storm and just one second after, you’re in the center of that storm. Wonderful, right?

Felix thinks he needs an explanation for a question: _what is going on?_

But it seems like no one has attention to give him an answer. Sammy, who pull him into this mess just gave Felix a smile that he can not understand then smirk at the other two, look their reactions. Mia is staring at Sammy, face panic but don’t pay more attention to Sammy and Felix’s hand in hand situation while Sam, in the other hand, still hold an angry face and look straight at Sammy’s that holding Felix’s hand like he wants to cut their hands into many pieces. And Oscar, his brother, looking like he has a VIP ticket for a movie of the year, he even gives Felix a thumb up. _He really is my brother._

No one speaks, they just looking at each other, making the atmosphere more silent and more suppressed. Realize that if he doesn’t make a move, they would have to stay here until night so even he is the most innocent boy in this situation, Felix still decides to break this silly silence. He waves his free hand (because Sammy doesn’t let his hand go) :

-Hi... Hello Mia!

Mia, who is surprised by his hello, waves her hand back:

\- Yeah hello, Fe … Fe…

\- Felix, my name’s Felix. It’s my first day at school so that is normal if you don’t remember my name. – Felix smile, try to make this conversation become smoother so the whole situation could be easier.

Mia seems to understand his idea and try to say something:

-Oh right, my bad! You’re one of Sam’s cousins, right?

After finishing her sentence, obviously that she realized the mistake she just makes: mention Sam, who her boyfriend hates the most and also reminds about the situation in which her boyfriend Sammy caught them talking together at the back yard where no one will come. But except Felix, the other boys do not spend attention to her anymore, they just staring at Felix and give each other an unfriendly look.

However, the conversation makes the boys awake that staring doesn’t bring them the answer they want so Sam speak first, voice steady but eyes still hold an angry fire:

\- What are you doing here, together? And why are you stay together in the first place?

Felix opens his mouth but finds out he doesn’t know how to answer that question. Don’t know that Sam’s question or Sam’s, unlike his normal behavior, make him afraid to give an answer. Felix thinks Sam may yell, act like a child or even get angry at him if he finds out Felix befriend with Sammy but now, the way Sam reacts so … strange, like the volcano about to erupt any second next. Holding the emotion is not what Sam usually do, it just something doesn’t suit Sam’s heartless and childish behavior. So when looking at him, face serious, Felix doesn’t know why but he feels like if he didn’t give the right answer as Sam wants, something will happen, don’t know good or bad, but it’ll happen.

Fortunately, for Felix but unfortunately for Mia, Sammy says before Felix could answer the question:

\- And why you and my girlfriend staying together? I wonder what you two doing here.

His voice steady but sarcasm and sneer, make Mia pale. She waving her hand, gasp and about to explain:

\- Wait, Sammy. It’s not like you think …

But it’s like no one wants to hear her, Sam interrupts her words, voice louder and show more enrage:

\- So why are you holding hands together?

\- It’s none of your business. – Sammy says back.

\- Why it’s not my business? He’s … he’s my cousin!

\- So what? He’s your cousin, not your boyfriend.

\- But he has nothing to do with you, stay away from him.

\- You don’t have a right to say. Why you don’t explain about you and my girlfriend, hah?

\- Nothing to explain, you jerk.

\- You’re lame!

\- Lame? Like the way you're skateboarding, hah?

\- Say again? Remind me who takes my skateboard?

\- it's mine know, remember?

…….

One again, it can be confirmed that: If something is the same about Sam and Sammy, there are both hating each other and easy to get angry. With some hard words, they both get high temperatures and about to punch at each other, no one mind to keep calm or this discussion without fighting. They're staying off the topic but no one of them seems to care, they just want to say anything to make the other suffer, like an argument of children. And like any childish discussion between the boys, it lead to a fighting

Sam is about to run to Sammy if Mia doesn’t hold his hand. And Felix has to hold Sammy to stop him from jumping down from a window.

He tries to keep Sammy stay still as long as he can. And when Sammy puts one leg out of a window, Felix hugs Sammy to pull him back and doesn’t dare to loosen up his hand. Sammy put his arm around his shoulder, makes Felix thinks he wants to get out of the holdback to jump into battle with Sam so Felix tightens his arms hug Sammy. But he has no idea that right now, it looks like Sammy and he are hugging each other, very close. And he also has no idea about the defiant smirk Sammy gives Sam, makes Sam’s behavior uncontrollable that if Sam doesn’t notice Mia is the one who holds him back, he might throw her out and run to Sammy to give him a punch, even now it’s so hard for Mia to keep Sam calm.

Even if they can’t have a real fight to make each other’s nose bleed, Sam and Sammy still throwing harsh words, sneer at the other. Little does Felix know that the longer he hugs Sammy, the more mocking smile that Sammy gives Sam and make Sam angrier.

Oscar still sits at his seat, has no intention to help. He even manages his robot models beside to watch the “movie”

_What a typical romantic movie! I should prepare popcorn and a camera._


	7. What are going on?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake and Andy have their spotlights in the story.
> 
> Sorry for disappearing for too long. Thank you very much for keep reading my story. Love ya

Andy was going to kiss a girl at the library when suddenly, her dog showed up, crazy and uncontrol. Fortunately, the trick he learns from Bear Grylls saves his life (again) from a nut dog but Ellen gets angry at him and … no kiss anymore. But at least, he knows that the science tricks always work.

But now, he runs in the hallway, actually, everyone is running because of the crazy dogs. But Andy has to find the other boys, he can not leave them. On the way, he found Jake, who as confuse as him, also run to find the other.

-Do you know what happened?

Andy asks, Jake just shrugged:

\- No, I was playing basketball when the alarm started. Do you know where the hell is Felix and Sam?

\- I have no idea. Cause I was at the library when I see Ellen’s dog. I make a trick to make the dog run away but now Ellen was mad at me…

\- Wait ... What?

Jake stopped, widened eyes, look at him unbelievably like he just said something really shocking:

\- Why are you staying with Ellen? What are you doing at the library?

Andy looked at Jake and wonder why Jake reacted like that:

\- What’s wrong? I just looking for Blackhole theories and the reasons why we’re here.

Jake opened his mouth but said nothing. Then he just shooked his head:

\- Let’s find Felix and Sam.

And before Andy could say anything else, Jake proved why he’s a team captain and run ahead, made Andy tried his best to catch up. 

_What wrong with him?_

And the way Jake reacted about Andy staying with Ellen make him wonder what the blondie will look like if he knows Andy and Ellen almost kiss. 

* * *

It didn't take more than 5 minutes for them to find Felix and Sam. First, they hear the bickering voices then the voices try to calm the situation. Obviously, one of the bickering voices belongs to Sam and the calmer voice is Felix but they don’t recognize the other voices belong to whom. But it’s an emergency so Andy didn’t hesitate when he open the door and run into the classroom. Then … he stopped.

In front of him, Felix is hugging the boy, more shocking, he is hugging Sammy, who may not have anything that can be connected between them and also who Sam hates the most in this world. Sammy doesn’t seem to displease about the hug, he even has his arms around Felix and looked satisfied. Out of the window, there was Sam, who looks like a home wife seeing her husband with a mistress, angry and … jealous, trying to run toward the couple to tear them with his bare hand if Mia doesn’t hold his arm to stop him.

At that moment, Andy feels like he is watching “The square of love”, a romantic movie that Nai Nai, mom, and Viv love to watch every Thursday night at 8 o’clock.

_What is going here? A love triangle or what?_

But before the words come out from his mouth, Jake, who runs into the room after him a few seconds, has already said it out loud:

\- What are you guys doing here? A love triangle or what? “The square of love” hah?

And now, everyone has their eyes focus on Jake, don’t say a word, maybe too shock for his appearance or his words. Andy doesn’t know why the others keep silent but he can’t say a word because he’s stopping himself from asking:

_You’re watching that movie too???_

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother language so be easy on me, please.....!


End file.
